The Power of Four: Year 2
by itshannieee
Summary: Willow, Harry and friends enter into their second year at Hogwarts. How will the four of them cope with the opening of the mysterious chamber of secrets and what role will Willow play in it. Going more AU in this book.


Weak from screaming Willow tried to open her eyes but found the blinding white that surrounded her was too much, preferring to stay safely wrapped in her subconscious Willow drifted. For how long she didn't know, but eventually she was pulled from her sanctuary by hushed voices and whispered words.

" _Death eaters, you-know-who-supporters, apparently they broke into the Malfoy manor. Miracle she survived..."_

 _"_ _...ministry doesn't want it getting out, poor dear."_

 _"_ _...tortured..."_

Keeping her eyes closed to protect her from the blinding white Willow tried to remember what had happened...

 **{Earlier in the summer}**

"Have you learnt your lesson child?" Lucius asked coolly.

Willow let out a weak whimper unable to speak. She didn't know how long ago she had returned to the manor, all she knew was pain; darkness and pain.

Struggling to focus on the man before her, Willow tried to nod. Apparently satisfied, Lucius smirked darkly.

"Good. Dobby!" Lucius shouted, making the house elf appear. "Take Willow to her room and lock the door. I don't want to see her. You will take her meals. Is that understood?"

The house elf nodded, knowing not to answer his master. His overly large eyes stayed on the ground, occasionally darting to the girl curled up in a protective ball on the floor, the fear in them plain.

"Now." Lucius said.

Dobby reached out, and as carefully he could, he apparited with Willow to her room.

Willow passed out, apparition wasn't a pleasant experience anyway but in her condition it was near impossible.

Dobby looked at the girl with fearful eyes, but unlike how he looked at Lucius, his eyes held fear for her, not of her. Carefully laying her down Dobby locked the door and summoned a wash basin and cold cloth. Trying not to wake or disturb the girl he carefully cleaned her brow and face, removing the tear tracks and sweat.

Waking Willow felt a cool cloth against her face. Cracking her eyes open carefully, she saw that it was Dobby tending to her.

"t-thank you," she croaked, her throat feeling red and worn from screaming.

"It is dobby pleasure to aid the little mistress," the house elf said sincerely.

"Ho-h-how long w-was I down there for? Willow asked in broken words, unable to speak fully because of the pain.

"It is now July the 25th, the young masters returned from Hogwarts on the 21st." Dobby said.

 _Four days..._ Willow thought, nodding her head. Four days being locked up and cursed. Lucius had left her alone during it, locked up for hours on end only to return and 'punish' her.

"I will go and retrieve some potions to aid you and some soup. You should eat mistress." Dobby said after a silence that lasted over 5 minutes.

Willow nodded, before the elf vanished however a thought struck her. "Wait- my- my wand" she said, "do you know where it is, can you get it?" she said

The house elf hesitated before nodding. "Dobby will bring it with the remedies." The elf promised.

Willow nodded in relief before setting back again her pillows. Her body was aching and felt frail, but at least she had no physical wounds. Feeling something settle on her stomach Willow forced her eyes open, smiling when she saw Shyla had curled up and looking at her with her massive amber eyes.

When she awoke again, Willow saw that the sun had gone down. Next to her lay an array of potions and elixirs as well as a familiar white wand. Running her hand shakily along the bark, Willow felt a rush of power course through her veins.

Picking up the assortment of vials, she sniffed them- recognising the smell of dreamless sleep potion, and different types of pain and strength potions. Not wanting to sleep anymore Willow downed the strength elixir and waited while it kicked in.

After a few moments Willow felt her strength return partially and carefully made her way to her en suit bathroom to shower the grime from her body. Gently lifting Shyla off her and placing the still sleeping kitten on her bed. Although she had the potion running through her veins she still felt shaky and didn't trust herself to stand so sitting on the floor of her shower Willow watched as the grime that covered her body circled the drain.

Once clean Willow dressed in a pair of cotton sleep trousers and one of Draco's old t-shirts she had pillaged from him. Crawling to her trunk Willow pulled out her class books. Remembering her list from Christmas, she began working on the process to become an animagus. She had previously managed a partial transformation, and knew that whatever she would become first would be a black furred mammal but she hadn't gotten very far yet. She had however completed the month long task of keeping a mandrake leaf in her moth just after Christmas- which wasn't very pleasant.

Focusing on the black fur she had previously seen when she had last attempted a shift, Willow tried again. The feeling that rushed over her body was intense, like a small electric current running along her skin. Looking down she noticed her nails had elongated into almost claws and that all the skin she could see was covered in black fur. Looking closely she could see slight variations in the coat, identifying the markings of a panther.

Trying to push the transformation left Willow panting, and after around two hours magically exhausted. Shyla had woken up during this and when seeing her human partially turning into a giant cat had let out a loud purr, excited at the prospect of having a four legged friend to play with. Willow laughed at the kitten's reaction, and tried to push her magic through, feeling her bones start to shift slightly.

However, a pop nearby caused her focus to drop the transformation and the return to normal.

"Is good that your are awake young mistress," dobby said, setting down the tray of food he had prepared on the table provided in Willows room, "worried I was when I saw you,"

Smiling at the house elf Willow slowly rose to her feet and approached him, "thank you Dobby," she said, watching as his eyes became teary, "thank you for everything,"

"Oh missus," the house elf wailed.

"Shh," willow instructed, upset that her thanks caused such a reaction, she hates how the house elves in the manor were treated, especially dobby who was unlike any elf she had ever met.

"You're to kind missus; dobby is just a stupid elf, a bad elf, useless." The house elf said.

"You're not a bad elf dobby." Willow said, "just slightly odd, but that's okay, I'm odd to," taking the lid off the tray, the aroma of the food caused Willows empty stomach to cramp painfully. Seeing the thick stew and fresh bread, Willow dug in, careful not to eat too fast as she knew from experience that she would be sick if she did.

Seeing from the corner of her eye that the house elf was standing nervously to the side almost dancing in his indecision Willow looked up. "What is it dobby?" she asked

"The young mistress is always kind to dobby, to all the house elves. And dobby would like to help her." The elf said

Confused Willow smiled, "thank you dobby, but help me how?" she asked

"Dobby hears things missus..." he said, "the master he forgets that we're here, that we see. I know that the missus is brave and good as well as kind and that she helped the young master Harry potter this year fight the dark wizard who must not be named. That is why she was punished."

Willow nodded again confused. "Dobby, I'm not sure I understand." She said. Watching as the house elf once again started to squirm.

"I heard the master, he has a dark plan. He plots to make dark and terrible things happen and I fear that he plans to hurt you and your friend Mr. Harry potter. Please missus you can't return to Hogwarts. Dobby fear terrible things will happen to you there" He said

"What plot Dobby? What terrible things?" Willow asked, sitting up to look at the house elf properly.

Dobby however had started to claw at his head, punishing himself for speaking. "Bad Dobby" he repeatedly murmured, before he started to bang his head against the wall.

"Dobby please," Willow whisper shouted, "what is father planning?" she asked.

"I can't say," dobby said in between banging his head against the wall.

"Dobby stop! please. I understand you can't say." Willow said. "But I can't stay here, you've seen what father is like, if I stay I'll be killed." She said, "I've got to go back, I'm safer there, don't worry about me," she said.

Dobby's large eyes filled with tears as he nodded. "I understand." He said. Instead planning on making Harry potter stay away. Maybe if Harry potter didn't go his mistress would be safe.

Eventually he left, and Willow was left to ponder what her father was planning. However, trying to figure out her father's plan going well, as she was confided to her room with only dobby for company, and he couldn't say what the plot was. This left her frustrated.

The next two weeks continued like this, Willow practicing advanced magic in her room and improving greatly as unlike at Hogwarts she didn't have to hide or sneak off to do so. She honestly felt sorry for muggle born witches and wizards under 17 as they couldn't get away with underage magic; the trace on them all would pick up their location and know instantly it was them and not their parents doing magic.

It wasn't until Willow realised how much time had passed that she started to worry that something had happened to Draco, usually by now he had snuck in to see her if father had condemned her to her room. Concerned she asked Dobby.

"The young master is not here Miss," the house elf said, when delivering Willow her lunch, "he is spending the first three weeks of the holidays with his friend the young master Zablini. He left a few house after you returned from Hogwarts."

Willow nodded at this, happy Draco was safe from their family and that he didn't know the extent of her punishment.

Eventually after another week of isolation, Lucius appeared, "you will join us for dinner tonight. The Nott family will be attending and Draco has returned. You will act and dress accordingly." He instructed.

Willow happy to be free of her room nodded, at this point she would have agreed to anything if it meant she would get to look past the four walls of her bedroom. She was restless, and even though she saw dobby, she was lonely. Her owl Eros was locked in the owlery and her letters from friends alongside him.

After he left Willow pulled on some shoes and ran silently though the manor to get the back doors, using the servants stairs to go undetected. Getting there Willow felt slightly out of breath, being locked up for three weeks had left her weak.

Getting to the owlery, Willow wasn't surprised to see that her post box contained a number of letters she was however glad, she had feared that her father would destroy them, especially if he saw who they were from. Then again, he never comes in here, instead summoning elves to pick up and send his post. Pulling out her letters, she saw that she had a number from Hermione and the twins, as well as some from Ron and Harry. Reading them she smiled, however she was concerned to see that Harry hadn't returned any letters either.

Summoning a quill to herself, Willow got to work on writing responses, claiming a busy holiday was the reason she had not replied sooner. After that was done she released Eros and sent him off with her letters. Hoping her friends would buy her excuses.

"I though I would find you in here," came a hesitant voice

Looking up Willow saw Draco standing in the doorway.

"Hey Dracie,"

Walking towards her and taking a seat, Draco looked at Willow with a critical eye. She was paler than when he last saw her and seemed frail.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a silence fell between them

Wills considered her answer, "I'm- well, I'll be okay," she finally said.

"How bad was it this time?" he asked

"I've had worse," Willow said truthfully, avoiding Draco's eyes

"But-

"I'll be fine Draco," willow said cutting him off.

Draco sighed and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to offer comfort.

"We should go get ready for dinner," Draco said, standing and offering Willow a hand up.

Willow sighed again, "Nott, great. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to see his face again until we went back to school,"

"I know what you mean Wills, but, father expects us to get along and present the perfect image,"

"Perfect image," Willow grumbled under her breath as she followed Draco back towards the manor. "I could care less about our perfect image,"

"That's clear wills." Draco said, "But could you try not to anger father tonight, we only have a few days until we go back to school,"

Hugging her brother as they reached the doors to her rooms, Willow looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes, "okay dray, for you." She promised.

Getting ready that night Willow pulled out address her parent had brought for her. It was Slytherin green with silver lace fastenings at the front and back. It fell to her knees. Pulling out a pair of small black heels and a black cardigan Willow considered her outfit and deemed it appropriate. Looking at herself in the vanity mirror, Willow pulled out her wand and went about taming some of her curls so they fell into waves. Adding a pair of silver diamond studs and a small silver locket Willow looked at the time and sighed. She should go down now or else she would be late.

Knocking on Draco's door when she reached it, she wasn't surprised to see him dressed in black slacks and a white shirt.

Walking down together they found their parents in the foyer.

"You look lovely dear," Narcissa said looking speculatively at Willow.

"Thank you mother, as do you," willow said, eyeing her mother's long black dress. She truly did look beautiful

"You will remember to behave yourself, I trust." Lucius said

Willow flinched, "yes father," she said.

Shortly afterward the Nott family arrived and they sat down to dinner.

"So dear," said Mr. Nott, "I hear you were sorted into Gryffindor," he said, sneering the name

"Yes sir," Willow said, not meeting his eye and keeping her tone and demeanour calm.

"A shame really." He said, before turning to Lucius, "hopefully it won't affect her marriage too harshly- she is still a pureblood after all."

"Indeed Fergus," Lucius replied.

Willow felt herself stiffen angry at the topic.

"...and her recent actions against our- her recent actions- They too won't help her standing in good society." Fergus Nott continued.

Both Willow and Draco stiffened and sent each other worried looks.

"Indeed. But of course, this isn't a conversation to have over dinner Fergus." Father said, sending the other man a dark look.

"Of course, of course," said Nott quickly.

After that the conversation quickly changed to ministry work and gossip. Willow remained silent, eating daintily and trying to avoid detection from the rest of the table. She knew she wasn't allowed to eat her fill as that was deemed unladylike so she just sampled small bites of the meal placed in front of her.

Later that night after she was excused, Wills rushed to her room happy to be free of the Nott's and their bigotry.

After a few hours passed Willow felt the pangs of hunger in her stomach grow. Pulling on a robe Willow silently made her way to the kitchens.

Making herself a sandwich she ate in peace, telling the house elves she would like to make her own meal.

On her back up to her room however she was forced to stop. Standing in the hallway outside her father's office she noticed something odd. The door which was open slightly allowing a thin strip of light to bounce of the dark and gloomy walls was allowing Willow to hear a hushed argument between father and Mr. Nott. Approaching it silently Willow pressed her ear near the gap.

"...the book!"

"Once it's there it will do the work for us."

"The creature will kill them, and I will regain our lord's favour,"

"But how will we get it to Hogwarts,"

"I would give it to the girl, but she is suspicious of much. For all of her many faults she isn't a fool."

"We will have to be creative Lucius,"

"Indeed. The chamber must be opened."

Willow felt her eyes widen in shock, chamber, what chamber, who were they planning on killing?

Not realising she had made a noise the door to her father's office suddenly opened drawing Willow in light.

"My my, what have we hear you eavesdropping child." Nott said nastily, grabbing Willows arm and pulling her into the room

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!" Lucius screamed in her face,

Willow could feel him weakly pushing at her mental barriers, keeping him out she shook her head, "nothing- I heard nothing," she cried as Nott increased the pressure on her arm.

"I don't believe you," he said darkly, "let's see if this loosens your tongue, CRUCIO!"

Willow felt her legs give under her as she screamed, eventually the pain faded as darkness took over her...

 **{Present}**

Willow tried to remember everything she had overheard but the conversation before her father punished her wasn't clear. Her memories were hazy.

Hearing doors open and loud striding footsteps, Willow forced her eyes open just in time to see her father stride into the room.

"Leave us." he said to the two medi-witches, before turning to look at Willow.

Watching the two walk out Willow looked at her father with a blank expression.

"You will inform anybody who asks that you do not remember what happened to you." He said. "I have informed the minister that you were attacked by the dark lords supporters, the assumption being that your role last year with the stone angered them." He said

"Yes father," Willow said.

"If you ever speak otherwise- You won't be waking up." Lucius said. When willow didn't speak he continued, "Hogwarts started today, you will return there when you're discharged. You will not speak of this to anybody."

Willow nodded, "yes father," she said in a monotone voice.

Lying in the bed after he left Willow heard something at her window. Struggling to stand willow carefully made her way to the window and opened it, allowing Eros to enter.

Stroking her owl Willow saw that she had a note from the Hermione.

 _Dear Willow,_

 _I'm glad you had a good summer but where are you? Harry and Ron were late back but you're still not here. Please respond as soon as you can, I'm worried about you Wills._

 _Talking of those two idiots you will never guys what they did. They FLEW a car to Hogwarts, over muggle London and everything. Then to top it off they crashed it into the whomping Willow tree near the school. I thought for sure they would be expelled but luckily they've just got detention._

 _Also you'll never guess who we've got for defence against the dark arts this year- none other than THE Gilderoy Lockhart. You know the author who wrote, magical me and all of the other amazing adventure books. He's so amazing. Simply an inspiration, I can't wait to meet him and have his class. I bet it will be great; he's got so much experience from his books._

 _I hope you get back to me soon. The twins were pestering me for information._

 _Your friend,_

 _Hermione._

Folding the note up, Willow contemplated writing a reply but decided to wait until morning. Stroking Eros who was now settling down next to her she buried her face near his head. Silent tears falling from her eyes.

 _"_ _Don't cry hatchling. Be strong."_ Came a soft but strong male sounding voice.

Startled Willow looked around for the source of the voice. Before she looked down Eros's giant dark blue eyes were starting up at her.

"Was that you?" she asked

Eros however just blinked and nuzzled her. _Oh great_ , she thought, _I'm actually going crazy..._


End file.
